


The First Time it Happened

by xenolith1245



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolith1245/pseuds/xenolith1245
Summary: The first time it happened, they had been sitting on the bus.





	The First Time it Happened

The first time it happened, they had been sitting on the bus. It was a few months after the whole “yaoi” incident, and even further after they had done couple’s counseling.

 

No, this time it was different.

 

They sat on the bus, side by side, holding hands like they always did. He didn’t know if they did this still for the town’s sake, but he wasn’t complaining. It didn’t bother him at all.

 

He sat in the aisle seat, listening to his partner by the window chat with Clyde, who was in the seat in front of them. They were going on about something Bebe said, which he was not paying attention to at all.

 

The bus passed over a bump in the road, and he rocked a bit in his seat.

 

He was too busy watching his partner’s mouth move as he spoke. Too busy watching his eyes blink. Completely distracted by the small strand of black hair poking out of his blue hat. He nearly forgot that he was holding this other boy’s hand.

 

When the bus stopped, he realized he had been staring, and quickly looked the other way.

 

They walked hand in hand to class, just like they did every day, stopping at each other’s lockers and grabbing whatever they needed for the day. When they got to class, they parted ways, sitting in their assigned seats on the opposite ends of the room.

 

Something just felt…off.

 

The second time it happened, they were out playing basketball against Stan’s group at the playground. About a week had passed, and he thought he was over it. But as his partner dribbled the ball around Kenny, and made a perfect jump shot, he found himself staring again.

 

The blue hat was slightly off center, showing even more black hair than the last time. There were a few beads of sweat running down his face. It was the way his unzipped jacket blew in the wind, and the barely visible smirk he wore when Cartman accused him of cheating.

 

He couldn’t help himself. There was a tightness in his chest, and his face was hot. He pulled at his green button up shirt, bunching it up in his tightly clenched fist.

 

The basketball hit him on the side of the face, and he went down.

 

The third time was when he finally acknowledged something was wrong. It was the day after the basketball incident, and they were sitting in a booth at the coffee shop. The side of his face was still sore, but he leaned over the table anyway, hands supporting his head as he stared again.

 

His partner wasn’t even doing anything interesting. Just scrolling through his phone as he sipped his soda through a straw. The slow movements of his thumb over the screen. The “O” shape of his lips as he took drink after drink. His eyes moving left and right as he read the screen, a soft glow on his face.

 

Is this…

 

“What?”

 

He blinked.

 

“Is there something on my face? Why are you staring at me?” Craig asked.

 

Tweek’s eyes widened. “Nothing, man. I wasn’t staring!”

 

“Uh huh.” Craig said. And he went back to scrolling.

 

That night, Tweek laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was nearly midnight, on a school night nonetheless, and he couldn’t sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Craig. And he felt the tightness again, and he rubbed his chest. It was like he was teetering on the edge of an anxiety attack, but it never came.

 

He picked up his phone and started to call Craig, but hesitated. Craig was always his go-to person whenever he was having issues. But how could he go to Craig when _he_ was his issue? What would he say?

 

“I’m weird and can’t stop staring at you?” Tweek tried out the words, cringing at how awkward they sounded. Yeah, Craig really didn’t need to hear any of that.

 

_“What?”_

 

Tweek shot up, looking around the room. He looked down at his phone, and realized that he actually _did_ call Craig.

 

“Uh…uhh…” Tweek faltered. “Nothing! Sleep walking! Ok bye!” He hung up and threw his phone to the edge of the bed.

 

_Oh god oh god ohgodohgod._ He turned over, buried his face in his pillow, and screamed.

 

He never felt _this_ nervous around Craig. Sure, he was always nervous about something. But Craig usually calmed him down. In his…weird, logical, monotone way.

 

“That’s gay, dude.” Clyde said the next day after Tweek unintentionally went on a five-minute rant at the bus stop. Craig hadn’t arrived yet, and Tweek didn’t know if he wanted to see him.

 

“You’re gay!” Tweek retored. “…ermm….I mean….why is that gay?”

 

“Because!” Clyde said. “Craig’s a boy, you’re a boy. That’s _gay_.”

 

“And? What’s wrong with that?” Tweek twisted the hem of his shirt.

 

“Nothing! It’s just…not my area of expertise.” Clyde responded. “You’re talking about _Craig_. And all these little details about him. And all I can picture is the Craig who eats a whole bag of chips after school at my house and then falls asleep with his mouth open.”

 

“What..really?” Tweek asked. “Ugh…”

 

“Right?” Clyde laughed. “I think we each have completely different opinions on Craig. Yours is just gayer than mine.”

 

The two of them burst into laughter as Craig walked up.

 

“What.” Craig said in his same flat tone.

 

“Nothing…nothing.” Clyde said. “I’ll be over here.”

 

Tweek watched as Clyde walked to the opposite end of the stop, standing next to Bebe and Wendy who just walked up.

 

“Can’t stop staring at me?”

 

Oh fuck. He completely forgot about that. Tweek fumbled to come up with a response, choosing instead to focus on the apathetic stare and the way Craig’s lips were neither smiling nor frowning.

 

“We’re gay, dude.” Tweek finally blurted out.

 

“Uh...yeah.” Craig responded.

 

Tweek shifted his weight back and forth between his heels and the tips of his toes, latching on to each strap of his backpack. “Yeah, but I’m _extra_ gay.”

 

“What the fuck does that mean.” Craig said, missing the inflection indicating that he was asking a question.

 

Tweek shifted again, trying to avoid the green eyes staring back at him. And the way his eyebrows, slightly narrowed, were the only things giving away his true concern for the situation. Not to mention the top button undone from his jacket, and the way his tongue came out to wet his lips.

 

“Are you okay?” Craig asked, stepping towards him.

 

And it clicked.

 

Tweek grabbed onto Craig’s jacket and pulled him in, kissing him firmly on the lips. They had held hands, they had sat together on the couch, and Craig even had pet names for him. But it wasn’t until this exact moment that this even crossed Tweek’s mind.

 

But it made all the sense in the world.

 

When they pulled back, Craig was staring at him, wide eyed. Clyde was whistling from somewhere, and he was sure Cartman had showed up and yelled “Get a room!”.

 

“Sorry.” Tweek said. “I don’t know what came over me.”

 

Craig was still staring, almost as if he short circuited. He wasn’t even blinking.

 

Tweek chuckled nervously, reaching out for Craig’s hand. “Quit being dramatic. You want me to do it again?”

 

“Yes.” Craig’s response was immediate.

 

And Tweek leaned in and kissed him again.

 

And when they arrived at class, parting ways to their own separate seats, Tweek found himself staring at Craig as the lecture began. Only this time, Craig would stare back. He didn’t know if anyone else would be able to see the slight uptick in Craig’s lips, but the small change in Craig’s demeanor was enough to make Tweek feel warm inside.

Tweek felt a sense of accomplishment as his phone buzzed and he read the text message he received from Craig.

 

_Want to come be extra gay with me after school?_

He laughed as he typed back his message.

 

_Of course._


End file.
